"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal "Tank" Dempsey is an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps. He is playable character throughout most of the zombies maps. His player indicator color is white (shared with Sarah Michelle Gellar and John F. Kennedy) but is randomzed is the level Moon. Biography Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and '' ''he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not '' ''stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." — Tank's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Early Life As an adult, Dempsey enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. He became well known for his physical prowess earning him the nickname Tank. He once made a bet that he could eat fifty eggs in fifteen minutes, after which he learned what it had felt like to fear for one's own life. He trained extensively with his arms in particular. He earned the world record for most consecutive one armed push ups, and he was able to throw a grenade faster that major league baseball players. In 1942, Dempsey had to leave his young child behind in the United States when he was sent to fight the Japanese in the Pacific. The Battle of Peleliu After fighting the Japanese in the pacific and showing courage, Dempsey became an America n war hero. That same year, the Battle of Peleliu began in Japanese territory. Dempsey gained even more notoriety when his unit was captured by Japanese. He knawed his way through his bamboo cage and killed his captors with a bobby pin and his Medal of Honor. Verruckt In September 1945, Tank Dempsey was sent to Wittenau Sanitorium to extract doctor Peter McCain, an American OSS spy. Peter had been transf erred to Wittenau Saitorium at some point and was unable to contact his superiors regularly. Fearing he had been compromised, the OSS sent a Marine Recon unit to extract him. Two B-17 airplanes had been sent, each with a squad of atleast four marines, but the first B-17 airplane held Tank Dempsey as the leader. After arriving at Verruckt, Dempsey went ahead of his team and was captured by the Nazis there on September 10th, 1945, thinking he was the spy. When Peter realized Tank was captured, he unl eashed all the zombie test subjects and turned off the power. Tank made a safe getaway thanks to his Nazi captors. His other marines were not so lucky however and were all killed by the undead. Experiments On September 17th, 1945, Tank Dempsey officially became Richtofen's new test subject. He was to replace the previous mexican that Richtofen had previously killed. After Richtofen discovered that large amounts of Element 115 could cause memory loss, his mind was wiped and brainwashed along with the two other test subjects, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki in Siberia. The Element 115 caused some side effects which made Dempsey extremely aggressive and angry, cursing alot. The scientists at Kino Der Toten thought the brainwashing was a huge success. They hoped the brainwashing technology would benefit their zombie controlled experiments. A portrait of him was hung on the walls of Kino Der Toten along with Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen in commemoration of the event. Shi No Numa After Samantha Maxis took control of the zombies via the MPD, Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo, were taken by Richtofen to Japan after finding out it was overun with zombies. They arrived at the Rising Sun Facility and fought zombies there. The subjects used the comms to send an SOS signal. He later teleported away with the rest of the crew to Der Riese. Der Riese When Dempsey and the others arrived at Der Riese, New Years had already passed and a solar eclipse was heavily noticeable. The crew activated a fly trap and Samantha responded by playing a game of hide and seek. He and the crew found two teddy bears and a monkey bomb Samantha had scattered around Der Riese. After fighting off many zombies, one of the crew fired the WunderWaffe-DG2 into the teleporter, which overloaded and teleported the crew far into the future. Kino Der Toten Sometime in 1969, Dempsey and the subjects arrived at Kino Der Toten after the teleporter was overloaded. They discovered Nova Six gas zombies and a Thundergun Mark II at the theatre. Richtofen found the pocket teleporter and used it to teleport Dempsey and the others to the Baikonur Cosmodrome in 1963. Ascension Dempsey and th e subjects found the cosmodrome completey overrun with zombies. The pocket teleporter unfortunately only worked once and was non-functioning. They fought against zombies at the same time the politicians fought zombies at the Pentagon. A Russian scientist named Gersch, was trapped in the Aether being tortured by Samantha. He begged Dempsey and the others for help. Dempsey and the others began fixing the Casimir Mechanism. They first had to put a generator back in it's place. They then connected the computer network to the mechanism activating node one. Power from the perk-a-cola machines were then connected to the mechanism activating node two. The power output from the R7 rocket launch pad was then connected to the mechanism activating node three. The power of the mechanism was then sequestered and blasted with even more power from upgraded wonder weapons. When Dempsey and the others finally fully charged the mechanism, they freed Gersch's soul from Samantha's confinement. At this time, Dempsey began to realize that his memory was lacking. Call of the Dead Dempsey and the subjects used a Gersch device as a portable teleporter to teleport themselves. The Casimir Mechanism apparently overloaded their teleportation and sent them to the Siberian outpost. They are trapped behind a door in a dark locked room. Demspey becomes angered at Richtofen and asks what he has done. Richtofen attempts to turn the lights on but accidentally mistakens Dempsey's penis for a lever. (Because the room was pitch black) They enlist the help of the celebrities filming a movie there to help free them. Nikolai acquires vodka and Dempsey gets drunk with Nikolai in the meantime. After Richtofen is secretly given the golden rod, they manage to fix the teleporter found inside the room and teleport away after some bickering. Shangri-La Dempsey and the others arrive at Shangri-La, after they teleported away from Siberia with the help of the Call of the Dead actors. He discovers two explorers named Brock and Gary who need help escaping the jungle temple. They died numerous times and Dempsey and the others are forced to teleport back to the past multiple times, in an attempt to save them from dying. Richtofen was able to acquire the focusing stone and begins his final step of gaining ultimate power over the zombies. Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo then travel with Richtofen to Area 51. Moon After arriving at Area 51, Dempsey and the others teleport to Griffin Station on the moon. They finally realize Richtofen's true plan after he opens up the MPD revealing Samantha. Richtofen swaps bodies with Samantha and becomes the Demonic Announcer. Maxis has since been revealed alive, existing as an AI within the Griffin Station computer systems. Dempsey and the others help Maxis in attempting to minimize Richtofen's power by launching three Element 115 missiles towards the Earth. The missiles obliterate the Earth and it becomes a post-apocalyptic wasteland littered with zombies and killing billions. Dempsey's ultimate fate is left unknown after the events of Moon. Green Run He is briefly mentioned by Richtofen. He says even a "stupid American" could do better than the Tranzit crew and states that he misses the other three. Alternate Timeline A younger version of Dempsey exists within this timline. He apparently got his testicles painfully stuck in bedsprings at one point and had a cat. According to Dempsey himself, he was also kicked by a horse at one point. He was deployed as a United States Marine in World War I. Origins The Giant Der Eisendrache Zetsubou No Shima Gorod Krovi Revelations Fate After Monty sends Dempsey and the others away, his original version's soul was reincarnated as a child to live within Monty's perfect universe at the house, with Eddie and Samantha. The Origins Dempsey and the others were sent back in time as the legendary Primis holding the elemental staffs, with Dempsey holding the lightning staff. They are apparently stuck in an infinite timeloop. Appearance Personality Relationships Edward Richtofen Dempsey hates Richtofen and vice versa. When he was captured and experimented on, he was extremely hostile and almost broke his chair restraints trying to attack Richtofen, who ordered him to be beaten with a stick. Even with Dempsey's mind erased from Element 115, he still hates Richtofen with a passion. They constantly joke and insult each other throughout the maps. Dempsey grows suspicious of Richtofen and tries to stop him with the others, along with Maxis. In the alternate timeline, Dempsey does not hate Richtofen but he is still suspicious of him, and will tolerate him if he fights well against the zombies. He grows extremely suspicious of Richtofen's plans after he witnesses Richtofen kill one of his other selves and bends down to capture his own soul. In Der Eisendrache, Richtofen informs Dempsey that he will have to kill his other self, which angers Dempsey, who states he never should have trusted him. However, Dempsey accepts and takes it upon himself to kill his other self. Richtofen briefly comforts him afterward showing that the two care about each other and are no longer hostile. In Zetsubou No Shima, Dempsey can mention that he forgot why he hates Richtofen. Nikolai Belinski Dempsey appears to disresepct Nikolai, but he does not actually hate him. The two joke around with each other and get drunk while trapped inside the siberian outpost closet. They attempt to stop Richtofen when he becomes the demonic announcer along with Maxis. In the alternate timeline. they are suspicious of each other and will only tolerate each other if they fight well. In The Giant their relationship is slighly strained but begins to heal in Der Eisendrache when Nikolai also becomes suspicious of Richtofen. Takeo Masaki Dempsey respects Takeo, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling. In the alternate timeline Dempsey will tolerate Takeo if he fights well. In The Giant, Dempsey and Takeo's realtionship appears to be strong as they both agree to keep an eye on Richtofen, as they have grown suspicious of him. However, their relationship is strained in Der Eisendrache due to Takoe's fixation with Richtofen's knowledge of the Emperor. However, this is later healed. Samantha Maxis Samantha appears to dislike Dempsey in the original timeline. In the alternate timeline, she will beg Dempsey for help to free her from Agartha. Dempsey will agree to help and will tell her to hang on. She may become frustrated and threaten Dempsey and the group, to which he will react negatively towards her. However, if he frees her by the end of Origins, she will thank Dempsey for their efforts and reward them. Trivia *Demspey's favorite perk-a-cola is Juggernog. *Dempsey's favorite weapons are the Bar and M16. He also favors heavy weaponry such as the MG08/15, MG42, Dingo and the HK21. *In Origins, his favorite staff is the Wind Staff. *Dempsey calls the WunderWaffe-DG2 the "Wonder Waffle" which has sparked a trend amongst the community with most using the name to refer to the weapon. *Dempsey hates Quick Revive. However in Gorod Krovi, Origins timeline Dempsey says it tastes delicious. *In the Original timeline he had a five year old daughter. *In Der Eisendrache, Dempsey favors the Wolf Bow. *Rarely while Pack-a-Punching, Dempsey will sing the Juggernog jingle. *In the Original timeline he had a five year old daughter. *In the Origins timeline he had a cat. Photo Gallery Tank_Dempsey.png NZ_Dempsey.png tank_dempsey__war_hero_by_zerotozune-d3bpdji.jpg stern_tank_by_iodollarbagel-d39akr1.jpg tank_dempsey_by_tailsmilesprower3444-d74wkpz.jpg c8feaf51e8c63ff7755930a948d258a04c2a6270.jpg origins___tank_dempsey_by_spyash2-d7biza0.png Tank_Dempsey_Face_Origins_BOII.jpg tank_dempsey___black_ops_3_gif_by_morganjfk-d931b7s.jpg to_follow_the_germans_plan_by_originsrichtofen-damhw3i.jpg zetsubou-no-shima-tank-dempsey.jpg Dempsey_Intro_BO3.png Der Eisendrache Poster_zps3rwkucau.jpg Dempsey_and_Takeo_BO3.png Dempsey_1.0_Der_Eisendrache_BO3.jpg